wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Леденец-сердечко
} |mode = } |arg = } |иконка = Inv valentinescandy |качество = обычное |название = Леденец-сердечко |уровень предмета = 1 |количество = 200 |эффект = Использование: Вкусная (и полезная) сладость. |доп. текст = <1 из 8 случайных фраз> }} Комментарий на леденце-сердечке может содержать одну из восьми фраз: : "Будь со мной!" : "Все для тебя." : "Вся моя жизнь – для тебя!" : "Горячие губки." : "Никому тебя не отдам!" : "Пойду с тобой на край Азерота." : "Ты лучше всех!" : "Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!" Источник Леденец-сердечко может быть найден в . Каждый раз при открытии пакетика создаётся один из восьми возможных леденцов. In addition to the saying, it also says , the character who opened the Bag of Candies creating the item. Notes *There are eight different Heart Candy items, each with a unique phrase. One is randomly created each time a Bag of Candies is used. Once the Heart Candy item is created, the phrase on that piece of candy never changes. *The Heart Candies are not consumable, thus are not food candy. Functionally, they are notes that can be passed to other characters. They do not bind and can be given to other characters, or even passed from character to character, or sold. Beyond that, they are clutter items. **They, however, can not be mailed between characters due to their limited duration. Achievements The World Event achievement for the Love is in the Air event requires you to eat all eight of these items . The odds are good that it will take more than one Bag of Candies to complete the achievement. This is in turn part of the Fool For Love meta-achievement. As these candy hearts can be traded and auctioned off, it is not truly necessary to open bags of candies to complete this achievement. Probability The odds of creating any one of the eight on any use of the bag appears to be equal, one in eight of any of them, and after considerable digging, one comment on WoWHead (for the spell, Create Heart Candy, #26678) backs this up, but there does not seem to be a reliable source to verify this with. Figuring out how long it takes (how many bags, 10 sample each) is intractable if you view it as a and attempt to follow each branching probability tree. However, the achievement can be viewed as a series of eight s; each characterized by a between outcomes "new candy" and "no new candy". Each binomial distribution has an expected time to success of 1/p, p being 8/8, 7/8, 6/8, 5/8, 4/8, 3/8, 2/8, and 1/8, and the expected times are additive, 8/8 + 8/7 + 8/6 + 8/5 + 8/4 + 8/3 + 8/2 + 8/1 . The results is that it on the average takes just over two bags (about 21¾ samples) to complete this achievement. This can be misleading; there is no cap on how long this can take; the distribution of samples to complete is weighted toward the low end with a shrinking number requiring more and more samples. Think of a long crane arm with a heavy counterweight. The bulk of the people attempting this achievement will complete it with only two bags and a few people will take much longer. Patch changes Внешние ссылки